Kingdom for a heart
by istharneko
Summary: Ella; sedienta, recorriendo errante el desierto, escapando del destino que le impusieron los dioses. ¿Qué significará esa leyenda de la que tanto a oído hablar? ¿Existe ese hombre que no tiene corazón? Gaatema, Lemon, Incesto. DESCONTINUADA
1. El rey sin corazón

**Disclaimer: **Naruto no es de mi propiedad. Los derechos de la serie así como sus personajes, son de Kishimoto Masashi.

**Pairing:** Gaatema

**Aviso:** Universo Alterno, En uno de los capítulos finales hay contenido sexual.

**Nota:** Respuesta a la comunidad: "Retos a la carta" para la tabla Angst. Una nueva historia inspirada en la canción Kingdom for a Heart de Sonata Arctica.

_¡Dicho todo esto, aquí tenéis la historia!_

_

* * *

_**Kingdom for a Heart**

Por** Istharneko

* * *

**"I give Kingdom

_for one more day as a king for your world._

_I give kingdom, for one more day…"_

Kingdom for a Heart – Sonata Arctica

* * *

**0**

**Prólogo**

_** El rey sin corazón**_

Érase una vez, en un mundo muy alejado del nuestro dónde las arenas se deslizaban por los desiertos inescrutables de aquellas tierras, dónde las tormentas pocas veces eran de lluvia y las gentes se tapaban bajo capas de finas sedas para ocultarse del tedioso sol que gobernaba el lugar; en aquel reino gobernaba un rey que tan sólo era un niño, mas se decía que estaba protegido por las arenas y que podía gobernarlas a placer, según conviniese para sus tierras, su pueblo; por eso era respetado y temido por los habitantes de ese mundo. Las gentes nunca ocultaban el profundo temor que tenían por su pequeño aunque poderoso líder y no dudaban en hacer correr rumores sobre su peligrosidad; era temido en todo su reino y tras varios intentos de asesinato y secuestro, que fracasaron estrepitosamente su corazón se fue endureciendo, volviéndose el ser más despreciable, frío y cruel que pudiese haber existido.

Sus súbditos comenzaron a temerle aún más y se decía que solía asesinarlos cuando a él le placía. El niño creció y fue convirtiéndose en un joven haciéndose leyenda, pues decían que carecía de corazón; que lo había vendido en un pacto con el demonio de la arena eterna, haciéndole así inmortal y concediéndole la peor de las maldiciones...

Pero esta historia seguramente no es la verdadera pues se cuentan muchas versiones, todas diferentes. Aunque todas con un punto en concreto: La del Rey sin corazón.

Mas sólo el paso de este cuento y las páginas que leas, te descubrirán la verdadera leyenda del Rey sin corazón...

* * *

**Nota de autora:** Hola, una nueva historia de una de mis temáticas preferidas, espero os guste. Saludos y gracias por leer.


	2. Muerte

**Disclaimer:** Naruto no es de mi propiedad. Los derechos de la serie así como sus personajes, son Kishimoto Masashi.

**Pairing:** Gaatema

**Aviso: **Universo Alterno, En uno de los capítulos finales hay contenido sexual.

Nota:** Respuesta a la comunidad: "Retos a la carta" para la tabla Angst. Una nueva historia inspirada en la canción Kingdom for a Heart de Sonata Arctica.**

**

* * *

**_May he now rest under aegis of mirage  
As the sands slowly turn to Elysian fields..._

Sahara - Nightwish_

* * *

_

**I**

**_Muerte_**

El viento del desierto hacía que su cabello se saliera de la capucha, haciendo movimientos ondeantes en el suave viento. El rubio de los mechones se reflejaba con el sol de la mañana haciendo que emanara de ellos un destello dorado poco común. Siempre era extraño ver a alguien con ese color de pelo en "La sartén del Infierno", el desierto más caluroso e indómito de las tierras del Sud.

Si bien, el deseo de ir expresamente allí no sólo había sido idea suya; lo había hecho por precaución, huyendo de un destino cruel e incierto. Puede que muriera del calor y el agotamiento entre las arenas de ese lugar, pero sería mejor que estar viviendo una existencia dura y difícil al lado de su padre; cualquiera podría pensar que hallarse en el desierto podía resultar peor que cualquier otra situación, mas la razón era simple: Ella amaba el desierto.

Se sacudió la ropa para sacudir el calor que la comenzaba a embargar; éste era una ofensa para su tez blanca como la nieve y su cabello, de un rubio más brillante debido al profundo esplendor del astro solar. Sus pies estaban descalzos pero envueltos por una tela que los protegía del ardor del suelo.

Pertenecía a otra tierra, con flores y llena de bosques, donde los pájaros cantaban a su antojo sin necesidad de ser vistos, donde todo florecía en cualquier época de año debido a la humedad; pero aquel paraje árido en el que se encontraba solamente daba pie a la esterilidad de sus tierras, en las que nunca crecía nada. Sin embargo tenía algo mágico y encantador que hacía que los que allí iban se perdiesen en la inmensidad de sus océanos de arena y que confundiesen la tierra con oasis llenos de vegetación. En las noches, cuando la luna iluminaba las dunas, el encanto y el misterio eran mayores.

Amaba aquel lugar, ya que aunque no fuese su hogar le recordaba al pasado, ¿Pero cómo si jamás había vivido allí? Hacia tiempo que buscaba un significado a esas preguntas, y sabía que sus fantasías tendrían pronto un fundamento; Una respuesta a un pasado primigenio y que la unía a ese mundo de la manera que une a todos los habitantes de su propia tierra. Un sentimiento inalcanzable e inabastable, que nos llena a todos de dicha el alma.

Quería poder sentir eso algún día, viviendo y muriendo en aquellas hermosas arenas que sentía como su casa. Lo corrosivo del sol, al que ya estaba acostumbrada comenzaba a turbarla, su garganta se encontraba casi seca, debido al árido ambiente; No pasaría mucho tiempo hasta que parase de caminar y se sentase a beber de su cantimplora, ya que estaba realmente sedienta.

Caminó durante un tiempo más, hasta que sus propios pies la pararon y se sentó en una duna, deshaciéndose del pequeño hatillo que llevaba atado al pecho con un nudo; seguidamente, sacó una cantimplora de piel de dentro. La destapó con cuidado y se la llevó a la boca, notando con desagrado lo que ya era de suponer: Estaba caliente.

El calor hacía desastres con los líquidos, incluso volverlos imbebibles, ese pensaba que era uno de ellos. Suspiró un par de veces y se pasó las manos por la cara, notando el sudor que le impregnaba la piel. Estaba bastante sucia –por no hablar de su ropa– pero sabía que no iba a encontrar ningún lago u oasis en mucho tiempo, así que la idea de lavarse se escurría por su cerebro hasta llegar a un punto muerto. El camino sería largo, sí, o quizás no tanto como suponía pero lo cierto es que aún le quedaban bastantes días de camino hasta la siguiente parada, por lo que se levantó, aferró más la capa a su cuerpo y comenzó de nuevo su ágil andar.

Las dunas se sucedían unas a otras en un eterno vaivén, como las olas del mar sobre los lejanos océanos. Caminar era duro pero a la vez hacía que un sentimiento hermoso recorriera cada fibra de su ser cada vez que realizaba dicha tarea. Sus pies eran acariciados por el suave roce de la arena al pasar sobre ellos; una sensación de magnificencia emergía del suelo, haciendo que sus anhelados sentimientos por la arena surgiesen como espadas y se clavasen en su mente, en todos y cada uno de sus miembros.

Cuándo la tarde la sumergió en una etérea inconsciencia, el sol se desplazó dejándola descansar un rato de su candor abrasador. El caminar sería aún más largo, pero ella lo seguiría pese a los dilemas y problemas que se interpusieran en él, aunque no supiera exactamente hacia donde se dirigía, pese a vagar errante por tierras desconocidas...

Desierto, ¡Oh amado desierto! Déjame aposentarme en tus costas, caminar por tus orillas, balancearme en tu eterna servidumbre al sol.

Déjame matar a aquel que ose maltratarte, déjame buscar en ti la sombra de tu crueldad; porqué dime ¿Eres tú quien me dará la vida? Respóndeme dulce señor, henchido de la sangre de los vivos, rey de los muertos caídos en las penas de la arena. Dime, ¿quién eres señor del amanecer errante?

La hermosa poesía salida de aquel cuento que había leído de pequeña, salía de sus labios en un dulce cantar, amansando el alma del señor del desierto, aquel que ansiaba encontrar en sus sueños de niña; el señor de la arena del que hablaba ese cuento era tan temible como dulce, jamás permitiendo que nadie dañase a quienes amaba; terrible con sus enemigos a los cuales desangraba y mataba. Sentía terror hacia él, pero desearía convertirse en su sierva más leal. Se sonrió a sí misma: Ese rey de la arena era tan sólo un mito.

Caminó unas horas más hasta que sus párpados cayeron, pesados con la noche. Se preparó la cama, haciendo un pequeño agujero debajo de la tierra y cubriéndolo para protegerse de las tormentas de arena. Hacía un tiempo que erraba por aquellos desconocidos parajes, así que sabía bien de los peligros que acosaban a los viajeros: Escorpiones, tormentas de arena y viento y la horrible helada que asolaba y se apoderaba en las noches de aquellos mágicos parajes.

Cerrando sus ojos volvió a caer en el candor de aquellos cantos, aquellos sabores inescrutables, sendas por recorrer en las que ningún pie humano había estado... ¿Qué más necesitaba para vivir, que sentir eso? Que magnífico lugar, que sentimiento de realización. Su decisión de marcharse de su casa había sido la acertada. Pensando en esto, cayó en los brazos de Morfeo.

¿Cuánto hacía que caminaba?

Volvió a abrir esas perlas verdes que tenía por ojos, el sol de la mañana nuevamente le dio en la cara, tras la noche de infinita crudeza que había soportado en el más profundo estremecimiento y dolor. Caminó sin rumbo, errante por aquel paraje indómito. Porqué el desierto era frío también, frío y lleno de la más ostensible crueldad; caluroso en el día, aunque sólo era una de las dos caras que mostraba. Malvado a la vez que hermoso, eso era lo que lo hacía tan atractivo para ella.

Muchas leyendas se contaban de él pero pocas eran ciertas. Adoraba ese lugar por demasiadas cosas y muchas de ellas eran esas leyendas; otra su terrible cara de muerte y vida, combinadas en el más crudo terror humano. Historias de amor, venganza, terribles reyes, tragedias... Jamás bondad, siempre esa cara de dolor y sufrimiento, temor y melancolía. Porqué esa última palabra era la que resurgía en su mente cada noche; la que le traía más quebraderos de cabeza, la que solía ser razón de todos sus pensamientos: Melancolía.

Bella aunque anciana palabra, sumía sus penas en un sinfín de desesperanza, desesperada en encontrar la verdad de todo lo que la rodeaba en esos momentos, varada en aquella playa, sin encontrar respuesta a ninguna de sus dudas. Por la arena del desierto y la melancolía, sucumbiría al destino que le había sido impuesto desde su concepción en el vientre de su madre, un destino que sólo el dios de los dioses podía hacer realidad, y que el mismo podía cambiar a placer.

No sabía cuantos días habían pasado, cuantos pasos habían dado los pies. El agua hacia tiempo que se había acabado, los días ni las semanas jamás pasan en vano para un humano, y las plantas de sus pies ardían en llagas expuestas al contacto con la caliente arena; sus labios tenían grietas por la falta del líquido dador de vida.

Cada paso que daba comenzaba a tornarse una tortura; todo le comenzaba a parecer una irremediable farsa en su existencia, una secuela más en el arduo camino de la vida. ¿Había llegado a algún lugar, completado su tarea inhumana de recorrer el infinito en busca de respuestas? Su cara y su cuerpo, llenos de suciedad, su alma y su corazón repletos de la mentira de un mundo que no se encontraba allí, de algo que era inadmisible para sus pupilas. El infinito plagado por una enorme extensión que no tenía principio ni fin, irremplazable y solitario.

"He caminado, he bebido el agua que bebieron mis antecesores... ¿Dónde está ese lugar que jamás llegaré a ver, ese paraíso indómito? ¿Por qué buscarlo, si ya camino en el más remoto y hermoso paraíso desértico jamás visto? Si deseo morir aquí, hasta donde he llegado, no sé por qué debería encontrar algo que no es parte de la realidad; desaparecido en las infinitas arenas del tiempo, cálido en el día, y frío en la noche; las dos caras impuestas en el mismo lugar. ¿Por qué querer otro lugar más que éste? Dioses, no me ayudéis si existís, dejadme en esta calma y soledad, para que limpie mi alma ahora que estoy apunto de morir."

Se derrumbó en la cálida superficie, llena de granos de arena que se filtraban por todos los rincones de su ropa y llegaban definitivamente a su piel cubierta. Sus llagados pies no encontraban con que aferrarse, infectados como estaban entre la tierra y el líquido carmesí que emanaba de ellos. La vida había sido dura, bella en algunas ocasiones; pero la muerte acaecida en el desierto era irremediablemente mejor. Su cadáver, piel y huesos serían parte de la arena cuando culminara el proceso de descomposición.

¿Qué más daba no volver si podía expirar allí por toda la eternidad?

Sus últimos recuerdos pararon justamente en momentos estrambóticos de su vida...

Vivía en un pueblo, a unos kilómetros de "La sartén del Infierno". Desde pequeña le habían relatado cuentos terroríficos sobre él, y ella quiso llegar a atravesarlo, mucho más que cualquier chico de su edad. Se decía que aquel que entraba no salía, consumido por las eternas llamas de la arena o engullido por los enormes monstruos que lo poblaban. Era una belleza prohibida a los mortales, y si se llegaba a incumplir esta norma, serían castigados a un mal divino.

"Mamá, algún día iré allí" Decía una pequeña niña, señalando a las dunas que cubrían el sudoeste de su pueblo. Su madre reía, con su hermoso rostro coloreado y risueño.

"Algún día, pero ahora eres muy pequeña, niñita traviesa." Le acariciaba el cabello y la volvía a tomar de la mano con la que había estado señalando escasos momentos antes.

Pero su madre había muerto junto a su tercer hermano, en el parto. Fue una gran tragedia, pero su otro hermano, ella y su padre no habían conseguido volver a ser los mismos, quizás si no hubiese sido por las palizas de su progenitor sería mejor. Qué doloroso había llegado a ser soportar aquella situación, cuando tenía que ocultar esa horrible verdad a su hermano.

Cuándo se marchó en busca de trabajo a los quince años la cosa no fue a mejor; las palizas y los abusos siguieron y ella decidió partir al desierto, la cosa que más había anhelado desde chiquilla, cuando todos se reían de ella por su escabrosa idea.

"Me marcho, padre" Dijo aquella noche con toda la dureza de la que fue capaz. "No me volverás a ver."

"¡No te irás sin mi consentimiento!" Le había negado su progenitor con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia. "No mientras no seas mayor de edad, y ni aún así te dejaré ir de aquí, estarás siempre con tu padre."

Se había abalanzado contra su ella con la intención de poseerla pero ella lo empujó y salió corriendo hacia su habitación. Ese comportamiento por parte de él salió a la luz desde que había cumplido los quince años, y le tenía miedo, por lo que se mantenía alejada de él todo lo posible. No había obviado el hecho de que ella se parecía mucho a su madre, y su padre no lo había olvidado. Que doloroso fue hacerse una mujer fuerte, vagando por los confines de la tierra, vagabundeando en los pueblos mientras recorría todo el mundo que conocía y desconocía.

Noches después huyó; ni siquiera se había dado un baño la mañana de partir, por temor. Simplemente tomó los útiles necesarios de viaje, algo de dinero, y con su ropa habitual y su capa había abierto la puerta, y marchado. Nunca más lo había vuelto a ver y desde eso hacía un año, cuando tenía tan sólo dieciséis años. El miedo hacia su padre desapareció, pero otros peores comenzaron a acosar sus sueños y su corazón.

Muchas veces la intentaron atracar en la oscuridad de la noche, y aunque huyó con el rabo entre las piernas, dejando en ocasiones todas sus pertenencias; que impropia conducta, que inútil rabia después de eso. Ahora que se había endurecido y que había cumplido los diecisiete no había problema, tenía claro que hacer en esos casos. Pero sin embargo yacía impertérrita sobre las dunas, acosada por la inminente muerte de quien se haya a las puertas del infierno, mas lo único que sentía era el calor del sol y de la luna que pronto la bañaría, congelándola y matándola con el frío de la noche, impasible. Lo único que tenía que hacer era esperar y un lindo final arremetería contra ella, sumiéndola en la oscuridad; ese otro mundo no lo conocía, pero al seguir por el camino de la luz probablemente se haría visible.

Diría adiós al mundo tal como lo conocía y sucumbiría finalmente.

Pero no, no sería tan fácil como pensó, ya que sintió como unos fuertes brazos la recogían de la arena y la elevaban en el aire. Quizás no iba tan errada y el dios de la tierra la llevaba con las demás almas, con su rostro puro y su pose etérea y espectral, tan brillante como amenazadora. Se dejó caer en los brazos del sol, sintiendo el muerto sonido de las pisadas y la verdadera muerte, que llegaría pronto.

**Continuará...

* * *

**¿Quién será la joven que recorre el desierto en busca de respuestas?, ¿Quién la recogió? Y, ¿Dónde la llevará su camino?

**Nota de autora:** Hola de nuevo, aquí el primer capítulo. Sí lo sé, ¿confuso? En el próximo capítulo se sabrá quien es nuestra errante viajera, aunque dudo que no lo sepáis ya. En fin, buen día y saludos a todos.


	3. Desconocido

**Disclaimer:** Naruto no es de mi propiedad. Los derechos de la serie así como sus personajes, son de Kishimoto Masashi.

**Pairing:** Gaatema

**Aviso: **Universo Alterno, En uno de los capítulos finales hay contenido sexual.

Nota:** Respuesta a la comunidad: "Retos a la carta" para la tabla Angst. Una nueva historia inspirada en la canción Kingdom for a Heart de Sonata Arctica.

* * *

  
**

**II**

**Desconocido**

Llevaba más de un día recorriendo el desierto cuando la vio tirada en la tierra. Se dijo que no podía dejarla allí tirada y la elevó entre sus brazos haciendo que se descorriera la capucha que ocultaba su tez. Oh, diablos, era demasiado hermosa para ser real, piel blanca muy extraña en aquellos lugares, sin embargo tenía un tinte de dureza impregnado en la faz; Le recordaba a alguien. Tomó su cantimplora que había llenado unas horas atrás y la llevó a los labios de la joven; ella abrió los ojos un poco, tosió y los volvió a cerrar, cayendo nuevamente en la inconsciencia.

Hacía mucho tiempo rondando por el desierto en busca de caza pero no encontraba nada que se pudiera comer; allí sólo había escorpiones, serpientes y alguna lagartija, además, los monstruos de la arena no surgían así como así. Posó de nuevo su atención en la pequeña chica que tenía entre sus brazos. Cabello rubio y rostro pálido no podían compararse al moreno de él. ¿Y por qué estaba allí? ¿Qué podía hacer una chiquilla tan débil como esa en un desierto infernal? Dejó estar eso por un momento: Las razones de cada cual eran extrañas y a veces divertidas. Pero lo que lleva a una niña a abandonar el lugar del que procede debe ser, por descontado, trágico y triste.

Comenzó a recorrer la senda que lo llevaría nuevamente a su casa, con sus padres. Probablemente se alegrarían de verlo, pero con las manos vacías y sucias... Miró entre ellas: No estaban del todo vacías, portaban un tesoro con forma de mujer. Seguro que estarían alegres, además de que quizás pensaran en ella como su futura esposa. Después de todo no había sido tan desgraciado en cuanto a suerte. Caminó hasta que nuevamente la noche llegó y con ella unos extraños temblores bajo la tierra. Sonrió complacido y tomó de su espalda un objeto en forma de tridente. No tardó mucho hasta que lo clavó en la tierra y una serpiente gigantesca y con numerosos tentáculos salió del suelo elevándose por encima de su cabeza. De nuevo una mueca se formó en sus labios, y con extrema rapidez arrancó el arma del suelo y atravesó a la bestia.

-Si llegamos antes de mañana tendremos monstruo de la arena para comer. –Dijo sonriendo. Tomó al gigantesco animal de entre la tierra, y colocándolo dentro de una gran bolsa que sacó de otra mayor. Se colocó ambas en los hombros y cogió a la chica entre sus brazos. Sería un duro camino; se autocompadeció.

Después de una noche de cansancio extremo divisó las luces en la mañana y también una casa en la lejanía. Caminó más aprisa debido a lo contento que estaba debido a su próxima llegada y la bienvenida que sus padres le darían al ver la presa que había caído. Pero cuando abrió la puerta sólo reino el silencio, un silencio solitario, como si no quedase nadie en la casa. ¿Dónde estaban sus padres? Ella sabía cuidar bien la casa y salar las presas que traían para que durasen más, y así poder comerlas. Él no era su verdadero padre, pero lo trataba como tal, pues le había salvado la vida al llegar allí.

Exceptuando todo esto... ¿Dónde se encontraban ahora, que había sido de ellos, tanto tiempo había pasado fuera que se habían marchado sin siquiera esperarlo? Tendió a la chica en uno de los sofás rojizos y marrones que poblaban el lugar; luego recorrió la casa en busca de aquellos dos humanos que eran sus padres pero por más que buscó no los encontró. Entonces fue a su habitación y encontró una nota encima de su cama.

_"Kankuro, hemos salido por un asunto de gravedad; no te desesperes ni nos busques, volveremos cuando esto se solucione. Un beso, tu madre."_

El chico no se preocupó demasiado cuando leyó estas letras. Hacía muchísimo tiempo sus padres eran llamados al reino vecino para ciertos asuntos que a él mismo no le concernían. Al principio no le gustaba, pues siempre, -y más su madre- volvían demacrados y tristes. Nunca le habían querido decir nada y por eso se acabo acostumbrando. Desde pequeño había vivido allí. Nació y vivió en ese lugar lleno de calor, aquel desierto sin nombre al que todos llamaban el Infierno; los monstruos de la arena lo habitaban y sólo eran cazados para comer y mantenerse con vida. Los escorpiones eran también un manjar pero había que ser cuidadoso, ya que su cola estaba plagada de veneno.

Había bayas y hierbas cerca de los oasis y manantiales, pero eran difíciles de encontrar y no alimentaban tanto como las carnes de monstruo de la arena. Para quien no lo conocía aquel era un lugar terrible en el que no podías pasar una sola noche sin recibir un ataque, o en el peor de los casos... Morir. Sin embargo los que vivían allí no tenían elección y tenían que salir a cazar, y si era necesario mataban a los que les quisieran herir, dejándolos abandonados ante la maldad del desierto; eran más humanos que animales los que atacaban y había que tomar medidas radicales contra ellos; eran refugiados del desierto, pequeñas comunidades de gente sin país que se dedicaban al robo y al chantaje, asesinos; muchos de ellos estaban expulsados del Reino de la Arena. El joven pensaba en que sus padres habían ido allí muchas veces y él no les había pedido el motivo de tal acto. Nada más aguardaba su regreso y no preguntaba.

Pensando en esas tierras, se decía que su rey gozaba de la fama de que era el más cruel de muchos continentes, y expulsaba y mataba a sus súbditos y habitantes por cualquier falta cometida. Eran cosas que había escuchado hacía algún tiempo, al poco tiempo de cumplir los doce; no recordaba demasiado antes de esa época y los pocos recuerdos que le restaban eran confusos. Dejando el pasado atrás y despreocupándose del asunto, fue al cuarto de baño a por la caja de medicamentos, que estaba metida en una desgastada puertecita encima del fregadero. Tras esto se fue al comedor –donde estaba la chica que había encontrado –Y se dispuso a curarle las heridas de los pies. No tardó demasiado en untar una gasa en ungüento hecho por el mismo y extendérselo a ella por las llagas de pies y piernas. La joven se removió entre sueños e hizo una mueca de dolor pero enseguida se calmó y volvió a dormir tranquilamente. Decidió dejarla vestida ya que no quería tener que pasar la vergüenza de cambiarla a una ropa más cómoda; una pequeña gotita había surgido de su nariz mientras empezaba a imaginar cosas obscenas sin embargo se dio un golpe en la cabeza y se deshizo de todas las ínfimas guarradas que le surcaban el cerebro. Trasladó a la chiquilla a su propio cuarto y él se sentó en el sofá de piel a descansar unas horas. Luego se pondría a salar la carne y a repartir otra tanta para la comida de ese día. Apoyó la cabeza en el borde de la tela y se quedó profunda e instantáneamente dormido.

Después de removerse entre las sábanas, entreabrió los ojos con un tremendo dolor de cabeza. No creyó jamás soportar algo así, se sentía adolorida, acalorada y más adjetivos que no sabría describir con palabras sino con maldiciones. Deseaba matar al que la creo y a toda su extirpe completa, pero sólo era el malhumor y el dolor lo que hacía pensar así. Con mano temblorosa se tocó los pies: estaban repletos de una sustancia viscosa que resbalaba al tacto y habían dejado las laceraciones al aire para que sanasen más rápido. Dejó de pasar los dedos por ellas cuando comenzó a experimentar lo que dolían con su vuelta a la realidad. Abrió sus verdosos ojos más despacio que de costumbre, el horrible sol del mediodía le daba en la cara y la hacía sentirse en un estado aún peor. En ningún momento de su vida se halló en un estado tan pésimo como pregunta más estúpida, claro que le dolería! Lo comprobó segundos después de reunir las fuerzas suficientes para levantarse sobre las plantas de sus pies y comprobar el escozor que le inflingían aquellas heridas.

-Diablos... –Se dijo débilmente, sentándose nuevamente y frunciendo el entrecejo, con un par de lagrimillas en los ojos-. No debí saber como dolía.

Por primera vez observó las cuatro paredes que la rodeaban; estaban pintadas de un burdo y gastado rojo cincelado. Probablemente aquella casa tenía muchos años sin arreglarse y por eso aquel cuarto estaba tan desarreglado. Si se le diera una buena mano de pintura y unas pinceladas de orden acá y allá quizás ese lugar podría cambiar en algo, hasta hacerse confortable a la vista.

Quería salir de ese cuarto; respirar aire limpio aunque fuera un viento caluroso y dador de arena, le haría bien. Quizás no podía caminar, pero todavía le quedaban unas rodillas con las que desplazarse de lugar a lugar, así que apartando la colcha y la sábana que la cubrían, y tocando ambas palma de las manos con el suelo, comenzó a bajar una pierna y luego otra procurando mantener las plantas de los pies lejos de la superficie. Se arrastró hasta una puerta que ni siquiera era una puerta, ya que estaba cubierta por una cortinilla hecha de largos trozos de tela muy finos que se enredaban en largas trenzas entrecruzadas.

Se arrastró por un largo pasillo sólo iluminado por la luz de una gran ventana por la que entraba la luz del astro solar, que hacía ver los rojizos tonos en los que estaban pintadas las pareces, en todo su esplendor. Parecía que el corredor estaba un poco más arreglado, más era casi igual que en el cuarto, nada más con unos cuantos arreglos por aquí y por allá; su manía con arreglar los lugares venía dado que ella era la hija del mandamás de su aldea y por lo tanto tenía unos gustos más delicados que otras personas. Igualmente no se sentía orgullosa de ser hija de un hombre que la había obligado a hacer cosas tan innombrables y bajas como las que le hacía, maltratarla de la manera en que lo hacía...

-Ugh... -Un agudo dolor en la planta del pie la avisó que se había olvidado por completo de tener cuidado mientras estaba pensando-. No debería andar pensando en eso.

Se carcajeó de sí misma, mientras gotas de sudor bajaron por su frente al ir arrastrándose en aquella posición tan incómoda. En verdad no sabía lo que hacía esforzándose inútilmente en vez de estar estirada en la cama tranquilamente, descansando y recuperándose de las heridas. Pero su falta de aire y su curiosidad –cosa que no había pensado antes- la habían dejado al borde de una insana pregunta en su mente: Quería descubrir quién la había salvado. Y si bien, que se apiaden de ti no es algo que ocurra todos los días.

Volviendo a donde estaba y dejando esos pensamientos innecesarios de lado, se siguió desplazando por el pasillo hasta que se terminó y volvió a divisar otra de esas cortinas de tela trenzada que había visto en el cuarto.

La traspasó y entonces fue cuando comenzó a oír como comenzaban unos golpes continuados en alguna estancia cercana, como si les estuviesen atinando golpes a un pulpo para ablandarlo. Sonaba como al aplastamiento de un cuerpo a mazazo limpio.

Se desplazó por el lugar, parecía una casa de gente con poco dinero. El comedor estaba básicamente amueblado, con algunos muebles acá y allá; en el centro, una mesa coronaba el cuarto, haciendo que al menos algo destacara en ella, aparte de las paredes en aquel rojo tan desgastado.

Los golpes cesaron de repente y unos pasos se oyeron fuera, además del arrastrar de algo pesado. Ella se preguntó si era hombre o mujer el desconocido que la había liberado de la mano del desierto, pues aquella cosa pesada le impedía oír con claridad los pasos que daba aquella persona. Se arrastró un poco más hasta llegar a uno de los sillones, forrado con tela marrón claro y que no parecía tan viejo como lo demás, más, realmente parecía burdamente remendado y echo con trozos de tela formados por varias prendas.

Dejó de huir el ruido de la banca, y se intentó subir al sillón, con tan mala suerte que se calló de cabeza para atrás y se quedó nuevamente en el suelo. Mientras ella intentaba levantarse, la puerta se abrió repentinamente y la dejó expuesta a la visión de un hombre de cabello casi como el de ella, si bien más oscuro y con los ojos negros. Su rostro se le hacía terriblemente familiar. Lo escrutó un poco más, hasta que dio con la verdad sobre quien era ese hombre. Abrió la boca sorprendida.

-Por fin despertaste –Habló, viendo a la joven, pero sus ojos se extrañaron al ver la mueca de sorpresa que ella tenía en el rostro, y soltó un quedo-: ¿eh?

- ¿Hermano? –Logró pronunciar ella con sorpresa y emoción-. ¿Kankuro?

El chico abrió los ojos con los ojos como platos. No sabía que tuviera una hermana y que encima le estuviera llamando por su propio nombre. Puede que se confundiera con él y le hubiese tomado por su hermano desaparecido o por otro tipo de hermano del que él no lograba constatar la identidad.

-Que yo recuerde no tengo hermanas. –Dijo el joven, encogiéndose de hombros.

- ¿Qué? –Le preguntó ella, con la cara extrañada y algo triste- ¿No me recuerdas?

-Me suenas, pero no sé quién eres. –Fue lo único que dijo, luego se sentó en el sillón.

- _"¿Cómo ha podido ocurrir?" _–Se preguntó; siguió en el suelo, como asumiendo la noticia de que ya no tenía hermano-._ "Veo en él a mi hermano menor, pero sin embargo parece que no sabe quien soy; hace tan sólo dos años que nos separamos, ¿qué diablos le ha pasado?"_

La muchacha se subió al sillón con algo de esfuerzo, cosa que el chico se quedó mirando como prendado. La incomprensión hacía eco en él y aún más en ella por no saber que misterios ocultaba su hermano o aquella misma casa.

- ¿Con quién vives aquí? –Preguntó la chica, queriendo tener alguna prueba de que su hermano no la estaba engañando.

-Con mi madre y mi padrastro. –Contestó mirándola ahora a los ojos-. Aunque ahora mismo no se encuentran.

- ¿Cómo se llama tú...? –Iba a hacer otra pregunta, pero el hombre la cortó en seco.

-En vez de hacer tantas preguntas, ¿podrías decirme tu nombre? –La miró clavando sus ojos en ella. Se notaba la duda en su mirada.

-Temari –No dudó mucho al decir esto. No sabía que más decir.

-Oh, ya veo. –Dijo él-. Yo me llamo Kankuro, aunque veo que ya adivinaste mi nombre antes.

-No lo adivine, yo sólo... –Clamó con voz segura, pero se cortó a mitad de frase y preguntó algo que no tenía nada que ver con eso- ¿Cómo llegué aquí?

-Ah si, eso. –Contestó el joven-. Te recogí a unas millas de aquí, mientras cazaba. Estabas medio muerta en el suelo.

-Me quedé sin agua. –Explicó-. No encontraba lugar al que ir, así que caminé sin rumbo por el desierto.

-Bonito paraje para pasear, -Ironizó Kankuro- ¿no?

-Yo creo que es bastante inseguro. –Dijo con la sonrisa en los labios-. Aunque no tuve opción.

Después de este comentario estuvieron un rato en silencio, mirando para un lado y otro de la estancia. Temari se fijaba en las cortinas, corridas a ambos lados de las ventanas; eran de un suave color blanco, quizás lo más bello que poseía todo ese hogar. La voz del chico la sacó de sus pensamientos:

- ¿Cómo están tus heridas? –Se acercó a ella y comenzó a examinar sus pies, llenos de llagas.

- ¿Podrías ir con más cuidado? –Dijo ella, furiosa ante el contacto de uno de sus dedos con las llagas-. Escuece mucho.

-Lo siento. –Contestó él. Algo le dijo que no contestara nada más si no quería que la furia asolara su casa.

El joven se levantó después de mirarle un poco más las heridas, y marchó, alegando tener que coger la caja de curas del cuarto de baño. Temari pensó en que tenía que haber ocurrido algo para que Kankuro no la recordara. Su mente no cesaba en maquinar planes para sacarle información sobre algún accidente donde se hubiera dañado la cabeza. Al menos tenía el mismo nombre que él y su parecido era horrible. ¿Por qué no podía ser él?

No, tenía que ser paciente, pero diablos... ¡La paciencia no era su fuerte! Igualmente tendría que esperar para saber la verdad sobre lo que había sucedido con su hermanito y también con su madre, -porqué Kankuro dijo que no vivía sólo, sino que también con su madre y padre adoptivo- Tenía que saberlo, era de vida o muerte entender que había ocurrido esos dos años que ella no había sabido de él. Y otra cosa era la de su madre, ya que ella había muerto tres años atrás y no había manera de que pudiese hallarse viva en un lugar como aquel. Ella misma había visto su cadáver quemarse en una pira funeraria junto al hijo que había salido de su interior.

Algo paró sus pensamientos; fueron los pasos de Kankuro al desplazarse por la sala en dirección a ella. Se sentó nuevamente en el sillón y le pidió amablemente que extendiera los pies para curarla. Después de una cuantas amenazas de ésta consiguió aplicarle el ungüento para curar sus heridas, tras esto le vendó los pies con una tela larga y limpia.

Comieron la bestia de las arenas cazada por kankuro, mientras Temari no paraba de burlarse de lo mal amo de casa que se había vuelto su hermano. Mientras, él no entendía nada de lo que le decía ya que no tenía ningún recuerdo de a lo que ella hacía referencia y a lo que no. Simplemente la miraba ceñudo y como queriéndosela comer por ser tan grosera con él. ¡Ni que se conocieran de toda la vida! ¿Qué confianzas eran esas?

Generalmente pasaban unos días tranquilos, a pesar de que para él, ella era una perfecta desconocida; ella le trataba como a su hermano de toda la vida –porqué lo era-, y a pesar de todo lo que pensaban ambos, Temari se quedó viviendo allí y Kankuro la dejó, confiando en ella pese a su mala manera de a su manera déspota de tratarle.

Y en los meses venideros pasó algo que no esperaban, algo que cambió lo manera de ver la vida de ambos y que sería el principio del fin.

**Continuará...**

**Nota de autora:** Hola, Cuanto tiempo. Que raro quedó esto, ¿no? ¿Quién iba a saber que esos dos serían Kankuro y Temari?¿ Nuestro marionetista con amnesia y diciendo que Temari es bonita? ¿Qué es lo que va a pasar pronto? Pronto aparecerá un personaje esperado por todos... ¿Ya saben quién es? Cuántas preguntas! (La verdad no tengo demasiado tiempo para corregir, así que está así como salió de mi mente. Siento las faltas y alguna que otra cosa que no se entiende.


End file.
